The present invention concerns a lighting system with at least one light module, preferably with a plurality of light modules. The one or more light modules are installable, for example, in the walls of swimming pools (under water) or walkways.
Up to now, the light modules in particular in the underwater area have conventionally always been provided with LEDs that, in addition to the associated power supply and the drivers required for this purpose, comprise a controller at the same time. In operation, the driver means as well as the controller produce heat that must be dissipated. Moreover, in particular for wall installations, large dimensions of the light modules are required due to the required mounting space and the dissipation of large heat quantities.
It is the object of the present invention to design light modules of a lighting system in a more compact configuration.